1. Field
The following description relates to a circuit board and a circuit board assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with a trend toward the production of lighter, smaller, faster multi-functional electronic devices with improved performance, multilayered substrate technologies in which a plurality of wiring layers are formed on a printed circuit board (PCB) have been developed. Further, technologies in which electronic components such as active elements, passive elements, or the like, are embedded in a multilayered substrate have also been developed.
However, as an application processor (AP) that is connected to the multilayered substrate becomes multi-functional and high-performance, the amount of heat generated by the electronic components also increases.